Mandova or Spova?
by Cherry Blossom0127
Summary: The Alchemist and Captain Shuggazoom have a little bet. Contains Spova and mentions Mandova. a short little onshot!


**Mandova or Spova?**

**A.N.: Hey everyone! Here's a quick little one-shot! I dedicated this to **_**Grunge**_** because she's helped me so much thanks! I just worked on until I think of a good story to do. I believe I have an idea I just need to think of a good plot! Hope you enjoy and don't forget to review! Thanks!**

"Captain! You surprised me I didn't think you would stop by until later!" The captain walked in and gave his friend a brotherly hug. "Now Al, how could I resist seeing my best friend and his family?" That voice belonged to the one and only Captain Shuggazoom! He was feared by any monster and was loved by every citizen. "Alright ill call the children in." The other voice belonged to Captains best friend, The Alchemist. "Mandarin, Sprx, Nova, Otto, Gibson, Antauri! You have a guest!" The Alchemist called for them. The next thing the Captain sees is a ball of green fur as he got knocked over, "Otto!" Captain said and he hugged Otto. Otto happily hugged back. "Ooo Ooo ahh ahh!" Otto screeched. Alchemist just chuckled while Antauri and Gibson stepped in. Antauri smiled at the captain and sat down at the table and Gibson followed giving the captain a handshake and greeting. Otto soon let go and chased after Gibson to the table. Mandarin came down next and gave captain a glare. Captain just shrugged it off; he never really liked Mandarin anyway. Next came his two favorite monkeys, Sprx and Nova. Sprx kept pulling Novas tail and giggled while Nova scolded Sprx. Captain started laughing at the two and they both stopped what they were doing and looked at their visitor. They both ran over with the biggest smiles on their faces and leapt into the captain's arms. "OOOO OO!" Sprx yelled happily. "Sprx! What's going on buddy?" Sprx just smiled. "Ooo ooo! Ah ah!" Nova said to Captain. "Hello my dear Princess! Has Sprx been mean?" he asked her. She nodded and pouted. "Captain could you help me in the kitchen please?" Alchemist said breaking their moment. Captain got up while Sprx and Nova ran to the table sitting next to each other.

"What do you need help with Al?" Captain asked stepping into the kitchen. "Can you help me pass out the children's lunches?" The Alchemist asked. Captain nodded and passed out the sandwiches to each monkey and returned back to the kitchen.

After lunch Captain and the alchemist took the kids outside to play. Captain saw each monkey play. Otto was making a mud pie and Mandarin was yelling at him for it, while Gibson and Antauri were swinging and talking to each other. Captain's eyes then rested in a tree off to the side and smiled. In the tree was Sprx and Nova playing tag. They looked like they were having fun. Alchemist looked at the couple and sighed. He knew what the Captain was thinking. "You know Sprx and Nova will never be together right?" Captain just sighed and leaned back against the bench, "I don't understand why you would force her with someone else when she truly loves Sprx…" Alchemist looked confused, "How could you tell their in love?" he asked. Captain looked at him weirdly and pointed to Sprx and Nova, "Isn't it obvious? Their meant to be! My heart is telling me so!" he said. Alchemist gasped a little but gained back his composer, "You know that Mandarin has to be her mate… he's strong and a good leader." Captain just glared at the ground, "How could you say that? Nova and Mandarin don't even get along! And she doesn't need a strong monkey, she needs Sprx!" Captain said. Alchemist just smirked, "fine if you think you're so sure then let's have a bet, whoever wins gets fifty dollars." Captain smirked as well, "what is the bet?" Alchemist answered, "I bet Mandarin will end up as Novas mate." Captain just smirked, "alright you're on! I think Sprx and Nova will end up together!" Alchemist nodded and they shook hands. The deal was made.

**Four years later**

Standing on the shoulder of the super robot was the captain himself. Before him he watched as two monkeys sat next to each other. The monkeys were Nova and SPRX-77 of the hyper force. Nova was nuzzling into Sprx neck while he kissed her softly and wrapped his hand around her waist. Their tails intertwined and they looked into the sunset in peace. The captain couldn't help but smirk, 'Oh Alchemist, I believe I won the bet. Too bad you didn't live through the war to finally see that you lost.' Captain then walked back into the robot and smirked, finally he won the bet, even if his best friend has died. 'If only you could have beat the evil from you could still be Al instead of the Skelton King.' With that Captain went to his room and thought about what the future could bring.

**YAY SPOVA WINS! SUCK IT MANDARIN! **


End file.
